Make A Wish
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: Wish III - It's pretty much obvious that now Kanata is forced to become Miyu's slave. How will Miyu accept this sudden change in her routine life? Read to find out...  Don't forget to review..
1. Prologue I

_**Make A Wish**_

_Fifteen year old Miyu Kouzuki sat down at her favorite swing in that deserted park, not bothering to wipe away the tears that were still flowing along her cheeks. She sniffed as the cold air swept across her face, as she vaguely realized the beginning of a cold._

_She closed her olive green eyes which usually had a life of their own was now looking practically lifeless. She took a deep breath, wishing that she could forget everything… erase everything that had happened in the past few weeks…_

_She opened her eyes as she felt someone take the other empty swing beside her but didn't bother to turn._

_The mystic wind blew again, the softest way possible, touching their skin, moving their hair by an inch. In that night of the full moon, he was clearly visible if not by his full white clothes, but at least by his pale skin which contrasted highly with his dark chocolate brown hair which made his already handsome face more good looking, if that was possible._

_The brunet grabbed the chains to the swings lightly, his eyes softened with some guilt as he moved the swing with his feet sporting white sneakers. The noise that the rusted chains to the swing was the only sound that could be heard in that deserted park._

_"I'm sorry…"_

_His warm voice was not unheard by the blonde as she turned to face him and smiled, her tears stopping for a second as she spoke._

_"Not your fault," she said, her voice now a little hoarse from all her crying._

_"No…" the brunet tilted his head back lightly, and sighed, "I made you cry…"_

_Miyu smiled as she said simply, "You didn't…" and finished with a faraway look in her eyes, "he did…"_

_**End Prologue**_


	2. Prologue II

**MAKE A WISH**

It was another successful day thought The Almighty as he sat down in his comfortable chair, ready for the sprawl of papers which was due any moment now and that contained the wishes and desires of those who lived a world apart yet at the hem of his sleeve in the little revolving ball, which was the Earth.

He smiled as he tilted his head back, thinking about all those who currently thought about him. He could still remember those little statistics that his angels came up with yesterday as to the people who thought about him more and categorized under different age groups starting from kids to people in their deathbed.

Since it had crossed his mind, he decided to look into those results and check out who had come up in top and what they were doing right now.

After a few seconds of search he had finally found the file and was scanning the teenage division between the years of thirteen to fifteen of the statistics belonging to the Japanese Division.

Adjusting his robes lightly, he politely called, "come in…"

He was surprised to find his Secretary escort the fuming God of Education whose face was pink with unmasked anger.

"Is there a problem?"

His Secretary looked at Education nervously before turning to him and starting, "actually sir, there is a minor problem…"

"Minor?" roared Education, "This is definitely not a minor problem…"

"May I know what this problem is…?" He said mildly, "and I'll decide whether to categorize it as major or minor…"

Education took a deep breath before stating, "It's to do with your favorite…"

"Sorry?"

"Yes you will be when you see this!"

With that, Education thrust across the table a sheet which He picked up and found to be the application form to Internship to become angels.

The educational-system for the heavenly beings is typical to that of the human beings. Till they reach the age of sixteen years, children born to angels and gods shall acquire basic education—both theoretical as well as magical. On graduating from school, they shall select any area of angelic values where they want to excel in their life.

There is a wide range of areas starting from materialistic areas like Water, Light, Weather and covers intangible areas as well like Education, Wisdom, Riches and finally Love.

"Right when you thought that he could be a possible future God Candidate, he wants to practically ruin even your reign…"

God sighed as he read the contents of the application form. He pushed his delicate looking hands into the mane of raven black hair, his dark yet warm eyes reflecting unmasked worry.

"How could someone like this be born into a family which produced the youngest ever Almighty in history? It's preposterous!"

"Where is he now?"

**~Make A Wish~**

"Five…"

The lean body of that sixteen-year old angel's was perfectly balanced on that skateboard-like apparatus which moved with a craze-like alacrity with no attachment to the beautiful lush green meadow over which it flew, with the handsome brunet atop.

"…four…"

His black clothes stuck to his body as the gadget accelerated further, his entire movement in a bliss.

"…three"

The dozens of other young angels standing where the brunet, a few meters away, was dashing towards shouted loud and hard, some calling out to the brunet to come a little more fast while others had a disapproving look in their eyes.

"TWO!"

"C'mon Kat… Don't let me down…" the brunet muttered under his breath, a smirk slowly making its way along his thin lips, making his already handsome face get a malicious glow.

The finish line was in his reach when there was a sudden burst of wild wind and the brunet was thrown from his flying instrument with such force that he feel a few feet away from where he was at the point of the attack, his gadget twirling into the sky.

"Oh shit dude..!" the brunet cursed as he got to his feet.

"One…"

The young brunet brushed his pants lightly and trying to flatten his messed up hair said with a nervous gulp, "hey…"

"My office," He said, his dark eyes not emitting their usual warmth, "now…!"

**~Make a Wish~**

"Kanata…!"

"Yea?" the brunet asked lazily as he leaned back on the chair facing the Almighty's. His bored auburn orbs had no fear of sitting in front of the one person who loves all and to be eyed with anger by that very person.

"What do you mean yea?" He asked angrily, "what is the meaning of this?"

The Almighty dropped before the brunet a sheet of paper. Kanata stared at the paper for an entire second at the end of which recognition dawned on the brunet and he said, grabbing the paper with a smile on his face, "hey… this is mine…!"

"Of course it's yours!" He snapped and asked, "What have you chosen for your future…?"

"So…?" Kanata asked, "Every angel has their own rights… I know them…"

"I made them!"

"No," said Kanata leaning on his desk, a smirk playing along his lips, "The Almighty Marianne made those rights which I'm talking about…"

"I sometimes forget whom I'm talking to…"

"Yea Eriol you do…" smiled Kanata as he leaned back on his chair again, a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

"Marianne was the best ever God," Eriol said lightly, "and I bet she never visualized angels like you trying to use them as loop holes for acts of this nature…"

"Geez Eriol…" Kanata sighed, "sometimes I wonder how they even voted you as God… you are so naïve…"

"I prefer being called kind and good-natured," Eriol replied lightly, "and you, my dear cousin, is neither…"

"I know…" said Kanata, "isn't that _great_…"

Eriol gave him a stern glare before he finally sighed.

"I knew you'd eventually give up…"

Eriol cracked the first smirk ever since his reign as The Almighty which began a year ago. Kanata's smile faded a little at the sight of his cousin's ever so rare grin which was usually never a good sign for him.

"Please don't tell me you got an idea," Kanata said nervously.

"Nope," Eriol said smiling but at the look of relief on his cousin's face finished, "Marianne just gave me one…"

"What…?"

"Make A Wish," replied Eriol cheerfully, "my dear cousin…"

Kanata raised his eyebrows for a second, obviously confused but it reflected pure horror within seconds as he realized what God Almighty was talking about.

"I herein essentially consign you to the Make A Wish Program," Eriol said, his voice formal, "and I herewith evict you to the Human World till the successful completion of the said Program…"

"No…" Kanata said nervously as he got to his feet and felt light slowly emitting from his body, slowly enveloping him, "you can't do this…"

Eriol smiled blissfully as he said, "have fun Kanata…"

The look of plain horror was a sight to see for the Almighty who had been deprived of good humor for the past few weeks now.

Eriol gently lifted the sheet of paper that held the information and the photograph of an emerald-orbed fourteen-year old blonde who's smile not only reached her eyes but better yet, which Eriol knew for sure, reached her heart and also the heart of the person looking at her.

"Miyu Kouzuki," Eriol said, his voice low and positioned, "please take care of him…"

Meanwhile, down in Earth, in the little town of Heiomachi situated in the country which sees the Sun first, fourteen-year old Miyu Kouzuki woke up with a jerk.

**~End~**


	3. Wish I : The Encounter At Night

_Oh ya… you guys must be wondering why Miyu is depicted as 15 in Prologue I, but 14 in Prologue II. And you know the reason why…?_

_;-)_

_Cause it's the beginning of November in the story:-P_

**MAKE A WISH**

It was a dark, cold night in the little town of Heiomachi when fourteen-year old Miyu Kouzuki was walking back to her empty house, carrying two huge bags of groceries, humming to herself but all the while, her mind elsewhere.

She had had the weirdest feeling when she had woken up that morning. It was as though someone called out to her to help them with something. That had become one of the reasons why she couldn't concentrate one bit on her classes the entire day and also miserably make a fool of herself in front of her crush, Mizuki Yamamura—the star athlete of the school.

She sighed as she wondered what was going to happen.

As her watch beeped indicating it was 9PM, Miyu stopped in her tracks for a second and closed her eyes.

Her long blonde hair lightly moved with the wind as she took in a deep breath and muttered with a smile, "Hi… I had an average day today. Hope yours was better… and I had the weirdest feeling this morning… what do you have stored for me, hah?"

Miyu smiled as she finished her little conversation with God.

She was about to open her eyes when she heard a whisper to her ear, _"I'm sorry I have to burden you with this…"_

His kind and affectionate voice warmed Miyu in that cold night.

She opened her eyes, confusion evident in her face but it was multiplied manifold when she was greeted by a handsome looking brunet seemingly just a year or two older than her, sprawled on the sidewalk, massaging the back of his head.

"A-are you okay?" Miyu asked as she placed her groceries on the floor and kneeled to take a better look at his state.

"Shit…" the boy cursed under his breath.

Miyu looked at him and noticed the pale tone of his skin which seemed to glow lightly in the darkness of the night and also by the dark clothes that enveloped his slim body.

Miyu was debating whether to leave or to see if she could help when the brunet caught her eye.

"Good god," he gasped and under his breath added, "I can't believe this! He sent me to a _girl_!"

"Sorry…?" Miyu said, obviously confused.

With a swift movement, the brunet got to his feet and said formally, "Greetings… My name is Kanata and I'm here to grant your wish. You are herein selected to be my Master for the Make A Wish Program… I… hey where are you going?"

**Wish I: The Encounter at Night**

"What _was _that…?" Miyu muttered under her breath as she stopped at a lamp-post, gasping for air.

"You forgot your bags by the way".

Miyu never even bothered to turn for she could feel the brunet right behind her and even more alarming was that she felt him _floating _in thin air.

Kanata sighed and muttered under his breath, "Why do I have to get the crazy one?"

With that, he started to sprint in the direction of the blonde and didn't bother to slow even though he was receiving some funny glances from a lot of the people who passed him in that almost deserted road.

As he caught sight of her long blonde hair, Kanata stopped for a millisecond to get momentum before he made a sharp jump and landed right in front of her, shocking her to a stop.

"Can you not run anymore?" the brunet asked, obviously irritated.

Miyu breathed heavily, catching a stitch to her side, "w-who are y-you?"

"I told you," he said, raising an eyebrow, "I'm Kanata…"

Miyu took a deep breath before asking, "Okay… _What_ are you?"

The brunet sighed.

"You definitely can't be human with the way you jumped…" Miyu said, her hands trembling lightly as she tried to draw all of her remaining strength, "and you _floated… _you actually floated…"

"I'm not human!" snapped the brunet, and looked as if insulted and said, "humans are a waste of time…"

Miyu was too scared to be angry and letting it pass, asked, "Then what are you?"

"I'm an angel…"

Miyu blinked.

"And there she goes again," Kanata sighed as he saw the blonde sprinting away from him again, into a darker street.

After sprinting for another five minutes with her emerald irises closed tight, Miyu stopped and caught her knees, breathing hard. Her hair fell over her shoulder and a few loose ends stuck to her sweating cheek.

"Ain't she cute?" 

Miyu's heart froze as she heard that chilling voice.

She looked up, and stiffened as she saw two shadows emerging out of the darkness of that deserted dead end.

She turned to move but the fat thug-like guy grabbed her arm at once and pulled her much to the ear-splitting shrieks of the poor blonde.

"Let go of me!" Miyu screamed as the fat guy grabbed her around her waist with both his arms.

The two let out fits of laughter at her vain protests.

As the fat guy held her, the guy with odd piercings in his ear, lips and eyebrows came to face her. He smirked, showing even yellow teeth. As he brought his face closer to her teary one, Miyu could smell dead rat from his mouth.

"Save me…" she muttered, praying.

That was when she heard him.

"Wish it…"

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see that the guy before her was as still as ice. But she couldn't break free of the grasp of the fatso who was still holding her.

She turned to look around at why this suddenly happened and her eyes rested upon the young brunet who was floating few feet above her, his head resting upon his palm.

"Mister… please save me…" she called out to him.

"Wish it human…" he replied, squatting in thin air.

"What?" she asked.

He came down to her level and said, "I can save you… But you gotta accept being enrolled in this program and wish it…"

"What do you mean wish it…?" 

He raised his eyebrows and at once the pierced guy started moving toward her lips again and the grip of that fat guy tightened as though they just came back to life.

"Kiss me baby…" the guy said slimily.

"I wish you'd beat them up!"

Miyu opened her eyes as she heard the gasps of the two thugs. A strong wind was blowing about them and the two were backing away a little as the eerie wind continued to blow. Miyu was surprised but she was most thankful that the fat guy was letting go of her.

"W-what's happening?" the other guy asked, nervously.

Suddenly as Miyu watched with wide eyes, the brunet, a shadow in himself with pale skin and clothed fully in black appeared out of thin air beside the piercing guy and grabbed his head and with one swift motion made him fall against the wall, his bald head oozing with blood.

Miyu closed her eyes tight, all while hearing the ear splitting screams of the two guys who tried to molest her. Unable to stand all that shrieking, she finally yelled, "Stop it!"

Kanata's fist stopped inches away from hitting the already wounded face of the fat guy.

"Are you sure?" asked the brunet, his face blank as he let go of the two people who were actually hanging in mid-air as though some invisible force was holding them by their cuffs.

They fell to the floor with a loud thump and a groaning from both was heard as Kanata landed right before Miyu gracefully as expected out of an ace angel.

"Yea," Miyu breathed nervously.

She gave the two guys rolling on the floor in pain a look before shivering inwardly.

"Let's just get outta here," she said and started to walk out of the street.

Kanata stood there for a few seconds before the trotting blonde stopped and turning around asked nervously, "you coming…?"

Kanata smirked as he started to gently walk out of that deserted alley. As he got out and safely in the lights streaming from the street lamps, he stopped for a second and seeing that the blonde was a safe few feet away from him, pushed one hand into his pant pockets and snapped his fingers.

The two lying on the floor limply turned to ash and vanished into the air and into the night.

Kanata's smirk widened as he pushed his other hand into his pockets as well and followed his new "master".

**End Wish I**

"_**When choosing between two evils, I always like to try the one I've never tried before.**__**"**_


	4. Wish 2 : To Touch the Sky

**MAKE A WISH**

"Stop **following **me!" shouted that fourteen year blonde in Heiomachi Middle School uniform, alarming all the other people who were walking along the road.

What was most alarming was that she was shouting at nobody.

"What's wrong with that girl?" a girl asked her companion.

As many similar whispers followed, the blonde turned deep crimson and dashed away from the scene.

Everybody else continued about their way, not for a second noticing the handsome young brunet who appeared for a millisecond at the very spot where the blonde had screamed at and vanished towards the direction of the rushing blonde.

**Wish 2**

Sixteen-year old angel, the handsome lad named Kanata followed his so-called "Master", keeping a well six feet distance away from her, just in case she starts shouting like an idiot again, although he must admit it was amusing to see her face glow with embarrassment.

The blonde walking before him stopped suddenly and turning towards a building across the road, she waved, a smile playing across her lips.

Even to Kanata, this was odd.

After waving for a few seconds, the blonde continued on her path but the smile not leaving her face.

He was curious but if he asked her, she was sure to ignore him. So he decided to read her thoughts and figure it out.

"…"

"What the-_" _cursed the young angel under his breath.

"Shit… Why can't I read her thoughts?" he whispered to himself.

But he wasn't given much time to think as his "Master" climbed onto a bus and its doors began to close. Kanata cursed under his breath again as with one swift motion, alarming a lost kitten, which was standing inches away from him he lifted himself into the air and lunged toward the bus.

Her alarmed expression was amusing, true but the crowded bus wasn't. And thereby, a second before the doors closed, he stopped right outside it. He caught her relieved expression as she turned away from the doors.

He rolled his eyes as he muttered under his breath, "Ugh… like I have a choice other than sticking to you…"

Since those words were meant for her, he knew she must've caught them despite him being invisible, despite him being outside that vehicle whilst she in.

"Ah!" she screamed much to her fellow passenger's odd looks and raised eyebrows.

She tried to smile it away but seriously… the so-called angel was actually flying right beside them, an almost bored expression on his face… and it didn't look like any kind of flying. He was actually on an object that vaguely resembled a skateboard, just without the skates.

"Oh man…" she sighed, wondering how she was going to handle this.

**Wish 2: To Touch the Sky**

"And the little frog became a handsome prince with…"

"Bo-riiiing"

"Shut up!" hissed Miyu under her breath, her nerves at breaking point. It was the last period before their Lunch break—English. The brunet had been floating around her since morning, making snide remarks ever since their meek sensei had started off the story "The Beauty and The Beast".

"…Belle walked up to the stranger, quizzed…"

"Seriously…?"

"Just shut up!"

"Ko-Kouzuki-chan…?" whispered a few who were sitting beside her whilst her usually smiling sensei looked at her… and glared.

Miyu got to her feet slowly and gulped.

"Out..!"

If it was ever possible, Miyu's anger increased as his cackling laughter was what filled her ears.

"Damn!" she cursed under her breath, her face contorted as she left the classroom, annoyed beyond belief.

**Make.**

"Make a wish", he commanded for the twelfth time.

Miyu breathed out as she leaned her back on the concrete of the wall at the terrace to the School. She closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle breeze as the humid climate bathed her with warmth. Her hair grew a little unsteady at the unstill winds began to reign but she held a delicate smile in place, as she tried to control both her long locks and her uniform skirt.

"Are you gonna make a wish **ever?" **he asked icily, as he floated before her, squatting in thin air.

The blonde opened her eyes and glared at him. It was ever so rare to get such a good climate during the beginning of winter and yet this devilish angel was here, tormenting her to no end.

"What do you want?" she snapped, her hands on her hips as she parted her legs, obviously infuriated with the brunet angel, "you made me look like a fool on the streets, made my most favorite sensei kick me out of my favorite class… what **more **could you want?"

She breathed, halfway through wondering when she has **ever **shouted at someone before.

He turned his face away from her, the oddest of expressions on his face.

He looked like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"I'm bored," he mildly muttered under his breath.

"So…?" she snarled, "you'd rather disrupt my life…?"

He breathed out and said, still not looking at her, "I can't do anything until you wish it".

She frowned.

Miyu tilted her head lightly, contemplating her situation.

"But you flew… and you **are **flying".

He shrugged, "I guess this is all I'm allowed".

She blinked.

"I hate being bored," he said in the most inaudible voice possible.

Miyu giggled before she could stop herself.

Now, he seriously looked like a kid throwing a tantrum.

He looked so annoyed and she was sure as hell that he was irritated because she was giggling at him current state.

"What should I wish for?" she asked tentatively, having no idea in the world as to what she really wants.

He scoffed.

"You are one lousy human," he muttered.

"What?" she gasped, fury rising again.

He smirked as he finally turned to meet her eyes as he claimed, "you humans practically swarm with wishes you want fulfilled right…?"

She glared at him, "What you're saying is an assumption! Not a fact…!"

He scoffed again as he landed gracefully on his feet, crossing his arms across his torso.

"Only He knows what humans are like… you don't! Cause you are not Him!" she found herself yelling at the brunet.

"Trust me, I'd never want to be Him any day!" he snapped, "especially if I'm gonna be stuck taking care of dim-witted chicks like you…!"

"Dim?" she gasped, anger showing on her face.

He shrugged his shoulders, his eyebrows rising a little in the process.

She breathed heavily and the angel would not have been surprised if she had suddenly sprouted fire through her nose like a dragon.

Then suddenly her expressions changed.

She closed her eyes as her face relaxed. The brunet angel stared as the fourteen year old teen breathed in and out for an entire minute, annoying the already pissed off Kanata.

The brunet angel sighed. This was going nowhere. He was already bored as hell. And no way in **hell **was he going to apologize… especially to a _human._

"I'm acrophobic," she muttered under her breath.

He cocked his head sideways, raising an eyebrow and asked almost lazily, "So…?"

She glared but breathing out said lightly, "I feel I wanna fly…"

The brunet blinked.

A small tinge of crimson crept to the blonde's cheeks. She didn't know why but every time she saw him hovers in mid air, (or fly at super-fast speed like that day by the bus), she had **really **felt the urge to try it out as well. She had never been on an airplane before and was too afraid to go on Giant-wheels or the like.

"Fly?" he asked, with a straight face.

She nodded meekly.

"How…?"

She bit her lip.

Interesting question…

How…?

"Umm… well, that thing you used today morning," she started.

His lips formed a small "oh" before his face broke into a knowing grin.

"Awesome," he said.

She smiled lightly.

"Wish it," he demanded, leaning toward her menacingly.

She blinked.

"…and do it right," he winked and she could already envision him giving her a nightmare if ever she made a wrong wish.

She took a deep breath and staring right into his eyes said, "I wanna fly with you and touch the skies…"

His face broke into another grin.

He took a few steps back and moving his hands lightly, brought before her, out of thin air that skate-board like contraption she vaguely remembered from that day morning. With practiced hands, he gently touched the board and it was at once enveloped by a gently glow. He smirked as she saw her eyes widen.

"Say hi," he said proudly but in barely a whisper as the glow finally subsided, "to my Kat…"

Miyu reluctantly touched it.

Oddly, it felt warm.

She smiled.

He cocked his head sideways, grinning.

She watched as he got onto it and held out his hand for her.

She took a deep breath as she took his hand and got onto the board her back to his front. She stood unsteadily and ended up grabbing both his arms for support.

"Nobody would see us, right?" she asked, as the board slowly rose, rising beyond the gated walls of the terrace.

She knew he was smirking even though she couldn't see, "Fat chance of anybody spotting either me or Kat… but can't say the same for you…"

She glared at him, sideways.

"Geez… you'll be invisible too… don't sweat it!"

Miyu finally relaxed but not for long as they took off into the sky. Instinctively, she grabbed his arms tighter and closed her eyes.

After what felt like ages of flying vertically with her eyes tightly closed, she finally heard his voice mutter, "You seriously know how to waste a good ride…"

She finally opened her eyes as "Kat" finally came to a gentler pace. She gasped as she finally loosened her grip on his arms as she tried to take in the sight that she was brought to see.

"Not as cool as up there…" he heard his faint murmur.

"Wow," she muttered under her breath as a smile crept along her lips.

They were slowly gliding an inch above mounds and mounds of clouds, creating an impression as though they were at sea and the clouds were foam from a recent tide.

"Wow…" she repeated as her smile widened.

The sun was already halfway along the horizon, creating the most beautiful image she had ever seen of a sunset.

"Wo—"

"Don't say 'wow' again else am dropping you," he snapped.

She threw him a dirty look before taking in that beautiful sight again.

"Oh my!" she suddenly gasped and grabbed his arms tightly again, "we aren't wearing any safety gear… what if we fall down… scrape my knee…"

"Oi!" he snarled, "If you fall from here, trust me skinning your knees would be the **least **of your worries…"

She had to admit… he had a point.

At the thought of how high they were from sea level, she felt an uncomfortable knot in her stomach and her grip tightened.

"Sheesh…!" he sighed exasperated, "One more squeeze and I'm sure you'll be the first human to kill an angel"

She didn't bother with his taunts nor did she let go of his arms. He didn't complain after than either as the two stood there, "Kat" gently grazing the clouds as the blonde took in the beautiful view of the slowly darkening sky…

Wait…

_Darkening sky…?_

"Hey…" she managed to find her voice to ask, "how far did we exactly fly…?"

He took a moment to answer.

"Almost near Kyoto I guess…"

"**WHAT~" **she yelled, realizing that Heiomachi was three hours away by Metro.

And the sun was setting…

…Which could only mean…

"**I missed school!" **

…

…

…

"So..?"

**End Wish 2**

**ROFL… I have absolutely no idea why I came up with such a weird chapter… well, I guess I've lost touch of writing a story for such a long time… been on this chapter for the past 2 weeks… ;) no wonder I suck right now… Lol…**

**Do review though…**

"_Sometimes our power resides not in what we do, but in what we don't do."_


	5. Wish 3: Future of Angels

**MAKE A WISH**

"_Please excuse us as we put you on hold"_

"Damn you!" cursed the brunet angel as he stamped his feet on the carpeted wooden floor as he let out his frustration at being put on hold.

He tried his best to control his growing irritation but it was harder than he anticipated, especially after they put—

"_**O holy night! The stars are brightly shining…  
>It is the night of the dear Savior's birth…<br>Long lay the world in sin and error pining…  
>Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth…"<strong>_

"Damn it!"

"_Yes, hello, you have reached Heavenly Services Helpdesk," _a warm voice suddenly interrupted the carol, "_How may I help you?"_

"Hello?"

"_Yes?"_

"This is Kanata…" the brunet said almost desperately.

"_And what might your problem be Angel Kanata…?"_

"I wanna talk to Eriol Hiragiizawa".

"_One minute…"_

"_**Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth.  
>A thrill of hope the weary—<strong>__"_

"Damn!" cursed Kanata for the third time.

"_Yes, am sorry about the delay…"_

"This is NOT Eriol!" the brunet practically screamed.

"_Yes, I am aware of the fact Angel Kanata," _replied the warm voice politely, _"But am sorry but the Almighty is busy at the moment so he cannot be troubled with calls except in the case of an emergency"._

"**This IS an Emergency damn it!" **

"_Am sorry," _the voice continued apparently not least bit bothered that the Angel on the other side is furious enough to kill, "_if you have any problems please bring it to any of the Managing Angels… Thank you for calling. May the Almighty bless your soul..."_

Beep.

Beep.

"**DAMN!"**

**Wish III: The Future of Angels**

"What's with the ruckus so early in the morning..?"

I stared at the blonde as she descended the stairs, scratching her already messy hair.

God I hated that this ditzy blonde is my **Master**.

Just that word sends shivers down my spine and maybe I did shudder a bit for which she asked, tying her hair into a bun on the way, "What's with you…?"

"Geez humans are so bothersome…" I let out a frustrated sigh as I dropped on the couch in the living room as the blonde entered the kitchen attached to it with an irritated look on her face.

"Were you on a call?" she asked as she placed a kettle on the stove.

This chick is starting to tick me off.

Is she what, my mother?

"Yes".

Damn this "Make a Wish Program"!

I'm not able to restrain myself from responding to a direct question from her. It just irritated me to no ends. I stared at her as she worked at the kitchen.

Geez… this chick is so weird. Despite having an actual wish-granting angel inside her living room, she is doing household chores by herself. Not just that she actually—

"Here you go…" she smiled as she placed a steaming cup of green tea before me on the coffee-table.

—does work for me…!

"Are you an idiot?" I snapped before I could stop myself.

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded as she sat beside me on the couch.

Forget it, I told myself as I helped myself to her tea.

She blinked.

"This tastes like crap," I found myself saying as I placed the empty cup back on the coffee-table.

She glared at me but didn't respond.

"I have a few questions to ask you…" she said after a few minutes.

I leaned back on the couch and putting one of my legs over the other, responded, "Wish it…"

She glared again as I smirked at my fourteen-year old human Master.

"Fine," she sighed and taking a deep breath said, "I wish you would answer my questions..."

"Your wish is my command," I said in a melodramatic voice.

"What is this _Make A Wish _program?"

She sipped her tea as I started to explain how exactly the program works.

"Ever heard of the human story _Aladdin and the Genie_?"

"Yea…"

"That's actually a little dramatic version of the _Make a Wish _program," I told her, "Genie, as the story put it, was the first ever Angel to be put under the program…"

"So, do I get only three wishes as well?" she asked, suddenly abrupt.

"Course not!" I responded, but how I wish that that was the truth, "as I said, the story was dramatized because it was not written by the actual Master…"

"So how many wishes do I get?"

I sighed and responded, "You can make as many wishes as you want until you don't need me any more…"

She blinked again.

"But I don't really need you now," she said, almost too bluntly.

"Gosh… I wish it were this easy…" I mumbled, "But with us it is a little different… the rules of the _Make a Wish _program got a little twisted by that damn Eriol…!"

"Who's Eriol?"

"He's the Almighty to this particular country".

"What?"

"What—what?"

"I… You mean there are different Gods to different countries..?" she asked, confusion spread all over her face.

I sighed.

"Yep"

"Seriously…?" she gaped.

Well, it was a surprising concept for a mere human, especially to someone like her who was in love with the Almighty.

"So Eriol is Japan's God?"

"Yep"

"And am guessing he was an angel?"

_Smart one…_

"Yea…"

"So an Angel gets to become the God?"

"Bulls-eye," I replied dully, "there is a Committee which comprises the most powerful Angels of all times… mostly old hags… they select some of the promising Angels and they hold an examination…"

"Wow…" she whispered, amazed.

It was no surprise that she was amazed at this info. After all, which human would've thought that even up in Heaven, there are Systems, Governance, Committees and Examinations?

"So you wanna become God?"

I blinked.

Eh?

"No way in hell".

She frowned at my sharp answer.

"Why not..?"

I leaned back on the couch lazily and stretching my arms said, "it's a lot of work… and I have to keep my temped under control… else…"

"Natural disasters…?"

"Only the **unexpected **natural disasters are caused by Him…" I replied, "There are certain disasters that **have **to happen… Even He has no control over it…"

"So …"

I stared as she sat there deep in thought.

"Maybe there's a higher power even above you people?"

I stared at her, appalled.

**Make A Wish**

"_Maybe there's a higher power even above you people?"_

"Oh my…" gasped a beautiful raven-haired Angel, as she smiled down at the huge circular mirror-like contraption that was on the floor, playing a scene between a 16-year old brunet Angel and his Human Master, a 14-year old blonde.

Her companion laughed out loud as he stared at the blank expression of the brunet Angel in the mirror.

"That is one exceptional human girl, Eriol…" said the female Angel, smiling at the Almighty of Japan.

He smiled, "Now I'm relieved…"

He turned to face her with a smile and finished, "I sent Kanata to the right person. She will change him for sure."

She smiled darkly as she said, "Yes, I hope that happens. I hope she could change his idea for his future…"

"I **know **she can".

**Make a Wish**

"I don't know about that…"

I frowned at his response. I couldn't understand this _Angel _very well. Usually, I'm able to sense if a person is warm or cold but with his it's impossible for me to tell what kind of a person (or should I say Heavenly being) he is… At some points, I sense warmth but mostly he feels cold.

"So, what do you want to become?"

He stared at me, little bit irritated but I did not care. He barged into my life and expects me to be perfectly okay with it. At the least, he could answer a few questions.

At first, I really thought he would refuse to answer my questions but I was surprised myself that he answered every one of my questions without fail. Maybe, this is a part of this _Make A Wish_ thing as well… who knows…?

"Satan"

**End Wish III**

"_**Forget Love… I wanna rather fall in chocolate…"**_


End file.
